1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an effervescent foaming wipe article for body cleansing that imparts a pleasant sensory feel to a user's skin.
2. The Related Art
Classically the process of cleansing skin or other articles has employed a surfactant composition. Sometimes an implement has joined the composition. Implements such as sachets serve a multi-purpose. One function is as a delivery package for the surfactant. Sachets may also assist in generating foam. They also function as an abrasive assisting in the cleansing function.
An early example of cleansing pad technology is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,834 (Busch Sr.). A fabric pouch is disclosed surrounding a cleansing composition mainly consisting of calcium and sodium carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,442 (Cornelissens) describes a sachet which can consist of a water permeable material filled with an acidic and an alkaline constituent. Adipic, succinic and glutaric acids exemplify the acidic constituent. Sodium bicarbonate and carbonate represent the alkaline ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,393 (Gergely) describes a cleaning article formed of a porous flexible substrate, especially a cellulosic paper, impregnated with detergent and a gas-generating system. The latter is formed by separating an acidic component such as citric acid from a basic component such as sodium carbonate in two separate areas of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,703 (Haq), U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,620 (Lloyd et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,069 (Haq et al.) all describe wiping articles impregnated with surfactant. These do not contain any effervescent ingredients.
WO 97/43366 (Askew et al.) reports an effervescent system to improve dispensability of granular laundry detergent powders into wash water of automatic washing machines. Citric acid and bicarbonate combinations are employed to generate effervescence.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleansing cloth containing an effervescent system activated by contact with water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleansing cloth containing an effervescent system activated by contact with water to generate carbon dioxide which expands the lathering of cleanser components of the cloth.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a cleansing cloth which imparts a pleasant sensory feel to skin during and after use.
It is to be noted that the subsequently described invention is broader than the objects or technical problems it is directed to solve.